seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Gift
:bell rings :chattering :Miss Marla: Come along, everyone. It’s not that hard to split into groups and it shouldn’t be this noisy! :Marcello: I, uh, uh… :Miss Marla: Marcello, can’t you find a group to join? :Marcello: Oh yeah, I’m just about to, Miss Marla. :Ester: Marcello, over here! Join us! :Tubarina: No way, Ester! Marcello only wants to be in a group where everyone else will do all the work. :Marcello: Hmm. What’s this project about, anyways? :Polvina: Stingrays. Weren’t you listening? :Marcello: Oh, of course. Then maybe I should join Soraia’s group. She’s the Stingray Princess. :Polvina: What makes you think she’ll let you? :Marcello: Because I’ll ask her nicely, that’s why. When I’m nice, no one can ever refuse me. :Tubarina: You’ll need to be especially nice this time, Marcello. :Marcello: Oh yeah? Well, why’s that? :Tubarina: Lots of people want to join Soraia’s group. You need something special to beat the competition. :Marcello: Like what? :Tubarina: Hmm, oh! Why don’t you give Soraia a little gift when you ask her? She’ll like that. :Marcello: A gift? I-I-I-I-I’ve got just the thing! Thanks, Tubarina! :Ester: I thought you didn’t want him to be lazy, Tubarina. :Polvina: Yeah. Why did you help him? :Tubarina: I haven’t. Marcello’s going to be in for one very big surprise. :Ester: Okay, so what’s the surprise? :Polvina: Yeah. We’re dying to know. :Tubarina: Soraia’s smart, right? :Polvina and Ester: Right. :Tubarina: She’ll know that Marcello only wants her to do all the work. :Ester: But if he gives her a gift? :Tubarina: That’ll make it even worse! She’ll see he’s trying to buy her help and she’ll tell him to get lost! :Ester: So he’ll learn a lesson! :Polvina: And have to do some work. :Tubarina: Exactly! :Ester: Tubarina, you’re brilliant! :Tubarina: Thanks. I think so too. :Tubarina: Okay. Let’s get a head start on our project. :Polvina: I found some great reference books in the library. :Soraia: Hi, everyone. :Tubarina: Soraia! :Ester: Where are you going? :Soraia: Right here. Marcello and I are going to work on our project. :Tubarina: You what? But- :Marcello: I always thought Marcello had a big head, but he’s really very nice. :Tubarina: He is? :Soraia: He gave me this. a small stingray figure Isn’t it beautiful? :Ester: It is beautiful. :Polvina: Very. :Tubarina: Uh, wait, so, you’re letting Marcello help you with the project? :Soraia: After such a cute gift, I couldn’t refuse him, could I? :Tubarina: N-No, I guess not. :Soraia: Well, better get in and find him. We’ve got lots to do. See you! :Ester: So much for your great plan, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, what went wrong? :Polvina: What went wrong was the gift was so nice. Even Soraia’s been fooled by it. :Tubarina: mumbling Marcello’s done it again! :Jessi: Use this, Marcello. Our homework notes will help you with your lessons. :Marcello: They sure will. Thanks so much, girls. :Vivi: Would you like some lunch, Marcello? :Marcello: I wouldn’t say no, Vivi. :Vivi: I made an extra one just for you. :Marcello: For me? Why, you shouldn’t have! eats But now that you have, maybe you could bring me my lunch, every day. :Soraia: Look at all the work I did on the project, Marcello! :Marcello: Nice work, Soraia, you’ll have that finished in no time! Oh, I, uh, we’ll have it finished in no time. :Tubarina: What’s all this? :Polvina: I understand why Soraia’s helping Marcello. :Ester: But why is everyone else? :Vivi: Boy, Tubarina, you are so lucky. :Tubarina: I am? :Vivi: I wish I had a cousin like Marcello. I hope he likes the lunch I made him. :Marcello: eats :Ester: He doesn’t like it, he loves it! :Tubarina: But, why are you making lunch for him, anyway? :Vivi: He is so nice. Look at what he gave me! a small jellyfish figure Isn’t it the cutest thing? :Ester: You couldn’t get cuter. :Polvina: It’s gorgeous. :Vivi: I have to go. Marcello wants a book from the library and I said I’d get it for him. :Tubarina: Can you believe this? :Polvina: Marcello is giving gifts to everyone. :Ester: And they’re doing everything for him in return! :Polvina: The gifts really are beautiful. :Tubarina: But, where is he getting them? :Ester: We have to find out! :opens, Marcello goes in, door closes :Ester: The art room? :Polvina: What would Marcello want in the art room? :Marcello: Hey, Hugo, how’s it going? :Hugo: It’s going great, Marcello. :Marcello: I need the swordfish for Marli by tomorrow. :Hugo: Oh, it’ll be ready. :Marcello: Then you have to work on a little octopus and a starfish for Polvina and Ester. Can you do it? :Hugo: Anything you want, Marcello! :Marcello: If we can get Polvina and Ester to do what we want, we can get anybody! :Hugo: Even Tubarina? :Marcello: Ha! I’ll crack her. Even she won’t resist a little toy shark. Keep up the good work, young Hugo! :opens, Marcello leaves, door closes :Ester: It’s all Hugo’s work! :Polvina: And Marcello is bribing everyone into doing what he wants. :Tubarina: Not for long, because we’re going to stop it! :Ester: Do we have to stop it right away? Can’t we wait until I get my little starfish? :Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Oh, I’m sorry. I was just asking. :Polvina: Whatever we’re doing, we need to do it quickly, otherwise Marcello will have the whole school in his power! :chattering :Hugo: whistling :opens :Hugo: Wah! :closes :Polvina: Hugo, you’ve got to stop making those gifts. :Tubarina: Marcello is using you! :Ester: So he can use everyone else by giving them gifts, like the little starfish. Have you started work on the little starfish? :Hugo: I’m starting that tomorrow. :Ester: gasps You are? :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Oh, forget the starfish, Hugo! No starfish. :Polvina: Please, stop helping Marcello. :Hugo: But I like making gifts. :Tubarina: But it’s what Marcello’s doing with them! :Hugo: They make everyone happy and I like making people happy. What’s wrong with making people happy? leaves :Polvina: Hugo isn’t listening to us. :Ester: But someone has to! :Tubarina: Don’t help him with his homework anymore. :Ester: He’s using you to do all of his work for him. :Juli: But did you see what he gave us? :Jessi: They’re dreamy! :Juli: And he’s going to give us more! :Jessi: We’d do anything for Marcello. :Juli and Jessi: He’s so nice. :Ester: No more lunches for Marcello, Vivi. :Tubarina: You’ve got to stop. :Vivi: How can I? He’s going to give me another little jellyfish. I am so lucky! :Soraia: Marcello wanted to join my project group so he wouldn’t have to work? :Polvina: That’s right. :Tubarina: He’s treating you just like a servant! :Polvina: He’s treating everyone like servants. :Ester: Only you can stop him, Soraia. :Soraia: I don’t want to stop him. :Polvina: Why not? :Soraia: Because he’s going to give me another one of these! I love it, and I’ll love my new one even more! I can hardly wait ‘till I get it! :Ester: Soraia? :Tubarina: No one’s listening to us. :Ester: They all love the gifts too much. :Polvina: What will we do now? :Ester: Why don’t we wait until Hugo makes our little gifts, then we’ll think of something? :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Okay, okay, but you must admit, they are beautiful. :Polvina: Hmm. What if they weren’t so beautiful? :Tubarina: But they are! :Polvina: And what if no one liked them? :Ester: But they do! :Polvina: We can change that. Ester, do you think you could make them? :Ester: I could try, but they wouldn’t be nearly as good as Hugo’s. :Polvina: Great! That’s exactly what we need. :Ester and Tubarina: Huh? :Polvina: Come on. We’ve got a busy night ahead of us. :Soraia sleeps, Tubarina sneaks into her room :Tubarina: Oh, where is it? :Soraia: holds out little stingray :Tubarina: Ah-ha! takes it out of her hand Got it! replaces it with an uglier version Thanks, Soraia! leaves :Ester: What took you so long? :Tubarina: Stop complaining! I got it, didn’t I? :Polvina: We are going to be so grounded if anyone finds us doing this! :Tubarina: It’s either that, or let Marcello get totally out of control! Come on, now to Vivi’s! :Ester: Then to Juli and Jessi’s! :Polvina: And then, Hugo’s! :Soraia: yawns Good morning, little friend. screams :Vivi: screams :Juli and Jessi: screams :of “What happened?”, “What’s going on?” and “Where is it?” :Marcello: I don’t know anything! :Soraia: We want our proper gifts back! :Marcello: And you will, y-y-you’ll get them! Hugo, there you are! You see? Everything’s going to be just fine. :Hugo: case Huh? out the actual gifts What are these doing here? :Soraia: That’s my stingray! :Vivi: And my jellyfish! :Juli and Jessi: And our clownfish! :Soraia: Did you make these, Hugo? :Hugo: I did! :Soraia: Then why did you tell us you made them, Marcello? :Marcello: They were made under my supervision, so… heh-heh. :Vivi: You’re so talented, Hugo. :Hugo: chuckles It was nothing. :Marcello: But this was all my idea! Hugo just made them. :Juli: Can you show us how to make them, Hugo? :Hugo: I’d like that. :Marcello: Well, Hugo would never have done it without me! :Juli: Marcello, if you want help with any homework… :Jessi: …do it yourself. :Vivi: And make your own lunches, too. :Soraia: And find yourself a new project group! :Juli and Jessi: Let’s go, Hugo. :Marcello: But, what went wrong? But-h-h-how did this happen? :Tubarina: Guess you’re just… unlucky. :Ester: Very unlucky. :Marcello: You three! You did it! You ruined everything! And don’t try and deny it! :Tubarina: We don’t. We did it. And we’d do it again! :Polvina: You told everyone Hugo’s gifts were yours. :Ester: And then got them to do all your work! :Tubarina: That’s cheating! :Ester: Big time! :Marcello: Well, I suppose you think you’ve taught me a lesson. :Polvina: We hope so. :Marcello: Yeah, then you think you’ve beaten me, huh? :Ester: It looks that way. :Marcello: I’ll get you back for this! :Tubarina: What with? :Marcello: Well, I’ll… you… you’re right. I’ve got nothing! It’s over! :Polvina: It’s not completely over. Now you’ll have to join our project group. :Ester: But you’ll be doing your share of the work. :Marcello: crying Do I have any choice? :Tubarina: Er, no. :Ester: Now there’s just one more thing. :Polvina: What thing? :Ester: Hugo making me a little starfish. I have to see him! :Tubarina: Didn’t Hugo say something about uh… making a little shark, too? :Polvina: And a little octopus? :Polvina and Tubarina: Wait for us, Ester! :Marcello: crying One day I’ll teach those princesses a lesson, but right now, they’ve beaten me again!